


(Things Are) Looking Up

by 94BottlesOfSnapple



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Relationships, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94BottlesOfSnapple/pseuds/94BottlesOfSnapple
Summary: A cute-sounding guy is having some trouble with the vending machine. Matt knows an opportunity for a pickup line or two when he hears one.





	(Things Are) Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet can also be found on Tumblr [here](https://pomegranate-belle.tumblr.com/post/184782103125/what-about-matt-and-sam-wilson)

“Man, _come on_!”

It’s the kind of frustration Matt overhears near-constantly, especially in this part of the courthouse. The vain frustration of a human fighting against an uncaring vending machine. Only two things give Matt pause — the first is the slight waver in the voice, barely held back emotion that goes a lot deeper than losing a dollar fifty; the second, more selfishly, is that this particular voice is very pretty to the ear.

“Having a little trouble?” Matt asks, stepping a little closer.

The laugh he gets in return is suffused with the same helplessness as the cry of frustration.

“You ever just have one of those days where everything goes wrong?”

The corner of Matt’s mouth lifts in a wry smile.

“Yeah,” he answers honestly, because there’s been a lot of them. “And I doubt I can do much about yours, but if it helps…”

He reaches out a hand until his palm touches the side of the vending machine in front of them, tilts his head, and slides his hand down a few more inches. Then he gives the side of the machine a good smack. The quiet slap of a bag hitting the bottom of the machine follows. It earns Matt another laugh, this one a little brighter.

“Well, it definitely helps. I, uh, I’ve forgotten my manners. Sam Wilson.”

“Matt Murdock,” replies Matt, holding out a hand.

Sam shakes it firmly. He smells like aftershave and mint gum, with just a hint of jet fuel, and the strength in his grip makes Matt’s blood run a little inappropriately hot.

“Well, thank you, Matt,” Sam says warmly. “You’re my knight in shining armor.”

“That’s me,” agrees Matt, grinning. “Putting villainous vending machines in their places.”

They both seem to realize at the same moment that their hands are still clasped, and drop the handshake.

“If only everything else were so easy,” Sam sighs.

“Case not going your way?”

Matt has no idea what Sam’s in the courthouse for, except that it’s unlikely he’s a lawyer. That said, most people don’t willingly spend time at the courthouse unless they’re part of an active trial.

“Well, it’s not really my case,” explains Sam. “I’m just here for moral support; the plaintiff is a friend of mine. But it’s… It’s been a rough trial so far. It’s starting to seem hopeless, but I’ve gotta keep strong for his sake.” Another sigh. “Sorry. You don’t need me dumping all this on you.”

“I don’t mind. I’m a lawyer, I know better than most how stressful the courtroom can be. And everyone needs to vent sometimes.” Matt pauses, weighs the risks, and decides to press on with: “Plus, you have a nice voice; I like listening to it.”

Sam’s pulse stutters, and he flares with heat.

“That’s a pretty good line,” he offers, but Matt thinks his voice sounds more pleased than dismissive or irritated.

“Is it working?”

“Maybe a little,” admits Sam with a quiet chuckle. “Gonna give me your number now?”

“If you’ll accept it,” Matt says.

Apparently, he will — he types it into his phone as Matt dictates, then slips his phone back into his pocket with a rustle of cloth. Good quality slacks, Matt thinks, by the sound of the fabric.

“This isn’t exactly what I came here for,” Sam says, sounding a bit amused. “But… I’m glad we met. I… I should probably get back, though.”

Matt nods.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Bye, Matt.”

Sam starts to walk off, shoes clicking against the floor. Matt waits for his stride to stutter, and then for him to stop and come back.

“Almost forgot my Chex mix,” Sam says sheepishly.

Matt laughs. Sam retrieves his snack with a rattle.

“Can’t have that.”

“Not after you went to all that work,” agrees Sam. “Gah. Here’s me looking totally ridiculous.”

“It’s cute,” Matt insists. “I’ll see you around, Sam.”

“I promise I’m much more smooth on a date.”

“Well, you’ll just have to prove it to me, then, won’t you?”


End file.
